The present invention generally relates to the monitoring of a computer system.
For example, the computer system shown in FIG. 1 is known. As the component devices of this computer system (hereinafter, referred to as the “system components”), there are one or more hosts (Host1 through Host4), one or more storage devices (Storage1 through Storage2), and one or more FC-SW (FC-SW1 through FC-SW3). FC-SW is the abbreviation for Fibre Channel Switch, and at least one of the hosts, storage devices and other FC-SWs is connected to the FC-SW.
As the apparatus that monitors these system components, there is a system monitoring apparatus 50. The system monitoring apparatus 50, for example, monitors the respective system components by way of a LAN (Local Area Network).
According to the computer system of FIG. 1, for example, when Storage1 is systematically shut down, an error is detected for the following reasons for the following monitoring targets (1) through (6) inside the system components.
(1) D drive inside Host1: (Reason) This is because the D drive is the logical volume mapped to LU1 inside Storage1 that has been shut down. (Incidentally, “LU” is the abbreviation for Logical Unit, and as used here, an LU is a logical storage device created on the basis of an HDD or other such physical storage device.)
(2) D drive inside Host3: (Reason) This is because the D drive is the logical volume mapped to LU3 inside Storage1 that has been shut down.
(3) D drive inside Host4: (Reason) This is because the D drive is the logical volume mapped to LU2 inside Storage1 that has been shut down.
(4) Port4 (P4) of FC-SW2: (Reason) This is because Port4 is the port connected to FC-PortA of Storage1 that has been shut down.
(5) Port2 (P2) of FC-SW3: (Reason) This is because Port2 is the port connected to FC-PortB of Storage1 that has been shut down.
(6) All device elements inside Storage1 (FC-PortA, FC-PortB, LU1, LU2 and LU3): (Reason) This is because these device elements are the elements inside Storage1 that has been shut down.
Thus, the system monitoring apparatus 50, as shown in FIG. 2, issues error alerts for the above-mentioned monitoring targets (1) through (6) by way of a console screen (for example, a window portrayed on a display screen). The administrator or other such person will check the cause of the error for an error-alerted monitoring target and/or the system component having this monitoring target.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-190138 discloses technology for notifying attribute information, such as scheduled shutdown or under repair. Thus, if the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-190138 is applied to the monitoring technology explained by referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the cause of an error that occurred in Storage1 can be expected to be displayed as scheduled shutdown.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, when each of a plurality of system components has a dependence relationship with the other system components of this plurality of system components, if an error is detected for one monitoring target, a large number of errors will be detected for the computer system as a whole. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-190138, although the cause of the error can be displayed as scheduled shutdown for the systematically shut down Storage1, it is not clear what other monitoring targets are inside the other system components that have a dependence relationship with Storage1, nor what the causes of the errors detected for the other monitoring targets are.
Further, it should not be necessary to check the cause of an error that was detected due to a scheduled shutdown or other such intentional shutdown to begin with. This is because an intentional shutdown is a shutdown that is carried out for the purpose of maintenance or a reboot, and the cause of the detected error is self evident. For the same reason, it should also not be necessary to check the cause of an error, which occurred due to the intentional shutdown of a certain monitoring target, and which was detected for a different monitoring target that is dependent on this certain monitoring target.
However, as mentioned hereinabove, since it is not clear what other monitoring targets are dependent on the monitoring target that was intentionally shutdown, and the reason that an error was detected for the other monitoring target is unknown, when an error is detected for one or another monitoring target, the administrator or other such person is going to check the cause of the error even if this error is an error for which there is essentially no need to check for the cause. As a specific example, according to FIG. 2, in addition to the monitoring targets (1) through (6) for which errors have been detected due to an intentional shutdown, there is a monitoring target (X) for which an error was detected due to a reason other than the intentional shutdown. In this case, a great load is placed on the administrator in that it is not possible to select the error for which the cause needs to be checked and the error for which the cause does not need to be checked.